The present invention relates to a connecting device for detachably connecting two separate casings for electric apparatus such as those for a portable video camera and an adapter therefor.
Many portable video cameras, for instance, used in broadcasting fields are detachably connected with adapters therefor. For the connection of the video camera and the adapter, a connecting device is provided. Japanese Utility Model Application Second Publication No. 63-9907 discloses an example of such a connecting device for detachably connecting the video camera with an adapter. The connecting device includes a strike plate secured to the video camera and a latch secured to the adapter. The latch is formed with a wedge which is engaged with a dove-tail groove formed on the strike plate. With the connecting device, the video camera and the adapter are electrically interconnected to each other through connectors which are provided on the video camera and the adapter, respectively.
However, since the connecting device has no locking means, the adapter may be readily removed from the video camera due to rough use or under severe environmental conditions such as war, disaster areas. In order to solve the problem, there has been proposed a connecting device including a fastening member, for example, screws, which acts as a locking means. The fastening member is however handled only with particular tools, resulting in troublesome connecting and disconnecting operations of the video camera and adapter.
There is a great demand for a connecting device capable of easy and stable connection/disconnection of an apparatus with another apparatus.